Коэффицент ничтожности
= Коэффициент ничтожности = Автор: Дмитрий Козлов Опубликован: 18/12/2003 ID=243 Стройка века. Забытая, казалось, фраза вернулась избитым штампом газетных заголовков. Словно бы во времена империи Союза, вдруг вырос на неплодородной почве песка и бетона сочный арбуз нового города, незамысловато названного Верхний Чернобыль. Несколько месяцев назад рядом, в зоне отчуждения Чернобыльской АЭС, взвизгнуло нечеловеческой силой Нечто, пронеслось бураном, сминая и разрывая всё на своём пути, очертило невидимый круг. И вот рядом с Чернобыльской Зоной возведены укрепления, к ней стянуты силы как ученых, так и военных, всё прекрасно, почти идиллия, разве что всякие мелочи картину портят. Но ничего у них не выйдет. Почитайте, что газеты пишут. Точно не выйдет! Оправдались и другие навязшие слова. Верхний Чернобыль стал цитаделью науки в издевательски буквальном смысле; построенный на искусственном холме и окруженный фортификациями, город защищен от всех мыслимых и какой-то части немыслимых угроз. Всего лишь в полукилометре проходила линия заграждений, отделявших мир человечества от земли, безвозмездно и очень похоже что бессрочно отданной в пользование Зоне. А попробуй тут не отдай. Несмотря на режим секретности, множились слухи. Публика желала объяснения столь серьезным мерам предосторожности. Молва разносила байки о чудовищах-мутантах, управлявших сознанием человека, хищных псах со светящимися глазами, гигантских крысах, подкопавшихся под поселение строителей и съевших в нем всех до единого за одну ночь, невинных лужайках, отжимающих из заходящих людей всю кровь и раскладывающих их кишки аккуратно сушиться на солнышке. В образованных семьях подобными историями издавна пугали непослушных детей. Бедняки, старики, одинокие матери, плакали над закрытыми и, пожалуй, слишком легкими цинковыми ящиками, которые этим летом частенько приходили из военкоматов, но уж таким-то мизераблям точно никто ничего объяснять не собирался. Что поделаешь, дескать, как пишут официальные газеты, Некоторые Сложности. Думаю, и не стоит. Пусть я и не знаю всего, но Чернобыль - Три, кстати, не “поселение строителей”, а полноценный научный центр с населением в две тысячи человек, действительно сожрали крысы, оттого-то новый город целиком возведен на бетонной подстилке. А у слепых псов глаз нет вообще, что не мешает любому из них на равных противостоять хорошо вооруженному и оснащенному солдату. Но я не обычный солдат. Ещё в Чечне был десантником, а Грузию прошел уже в составе диверсионной группы. В перерыве, кстати, окончил психфак МГУ, что, строго говоря, было абсолютно невозможно. Но хочешь жить – умей вертеться, правило универсальное. Позвольте представиться: майор Василий Игнатьевич Кошкин, вооруженные силы России, контингент специальных сил в подчинении Министерства Обороны Украины при Зоне отчуждения Чернобыльской АЭС. Этакий воин-интернационалист, мать их. А обыватели называют нас военными сталкерами, хотя сами мы это слово не любим. Предпочитаем по старой армейской привычке кликать друг друга по главному внешнему отличию - Костюмы. Ну, это как берет у десантуры, защитная одежда у нас слава Богу знатная, не поскупилось государство. Словечко незатасканное, тоже приятно. Как анекдот рассказывают про попытки одевать братишек в древний ОЗК… быстро дошло, что выходит совсем паршиво. Полчаса в нем протянуть можно, час, а потом некоторые сложности: снимешь – дозу схватишь, не снимешь – задохнешься к той самой матери. Конечно, ребята, “хаживающие в зону” - молодцы, у большинства приличный военный опыт, да и люди они неплохие, но… несерьезные какие-то. Впрочем, возможности иметь с ними дело я рад. “Соблюдение режима секретности” - единственное ограничение, да то крючкотворство полнейшее, иной сталкер порядком удивит любого из высоколобых ученых мужей Верхнего Чернобыля. А начиналось иначе. Первое время служба на блокпостах и заграждениях шла как часы, изоляция сохранялась полная. Но недолго музыка играла, неприятности только начинались. Постоянные нападения всякой мерзости отбивать более-менее научились, но когда пришли Контроллеры, наступил хаос. Соблюдать карантин становилось невозможно, если личный состав заставы перестрелял друг друга или попадал под контроль полностью, образовывался аккуратный такой проход. Но это полбеды. Солдат с пропащей заставы шел к соседней. Кто догадается, что думать поздно, пора стрелять? Ручкой помашет, подойдет и гранату кинет, меедленно так, дешевое кино, блин, и крови столько же. Собственно тогда-то здесь появились силы специального назначения, а вместе с ними и я. Сталкеры, настоящие, а не сумасшедшие, умолявшие на заставах пропустить их внутрь за пресловутым “счастьем для всех”, возникли в то же время. Они могли существовать как явление только благодаря дырам и развалу периметра заграждений, а нашей задачей было дыры затыкать и беспорядки любого вида ликвидировать. Конфликт интересов, называется. Так это поначалу и оценивали, да вышло иначе. Вскоре выяснилось, что телепатическое управление Контроллера быстро разрушает мозг, точнее, специфически изменяет его. Прохождение нервных импульсов замедляется, отчего движения зомби становятся отрывочными, медленными и неточными, а чувствительность к боли снижается. Вырабатывается комплекс гормонов, угнетающих лобные доли и чего-то еще. Именно там современная наука располагает сознание. Закономерно и притом обидно до невозможности, что экспериментально выявлена обратная зависимость сопротивляемости контролю и интеллекта. Необратимые изменения наступают через десять-двадцать минут, у кого как крепки мозги. За приблизительно тридцать мозг, по меркам человека, мертв, то есть поддерживать жизнедеятельность организма уже не в состоянии. Но управляемый зомби может сохранять активность продолжительное время, конца-края которому не выявили. Единственный способ спасти “залетевшего” – убить Контроллера в первый десяток минут после неприятности. Таковой должен отыскаться метрах в ста, реже подальше. Как там оно, “ищите, Шура?” Или гребите… Не помню. Так что полосу безопасности раскопали в ширину на двести метров. Вдалеке навили ещё колючки под напряжением, этого добра у родины исстари навалом. Вбили в солдатиков старый добрый Устав. Раскидали по заставам грамотных стрелков комплектации “господин Иванов и господин Драгунов”. Сорганизовали нормальные силы быстрого реагирования на случай серьезных нападений какой твари. Только, что называется, сели прикурить – гайки из системы посыпались во все стороны. Начались, можно сказать, Незначительные неприятности. Чертовы крысы, или кроты, прокапывались по ночам, и фиг ты их под землей найдешь. Вылезло новое дерьмо, этакий мерзкий карлик из фильмов ужасов. Точнее, его встречали и раньше, но кто мог предположить, что парень не просто не дурак, а ещё умеет двигать предметы на расстоянии? Первыми это узнали на посту, к которому падла подвела провода нашей же колючки. Но рассказать, как вы понимаете, не успели. На осмотре я присутствовал от нашей группы, версии выдвигались самые различные, кто допер – не знаю. Взрослый вроде бы солдат из охраны какой-то очередной шишки нарочито безразлично, ещё бы, не ему здесь служить, напел про “недолго мучилась старушка”, я не сдержался, подловил его за спинами комиссии и въехал основательно пару раз под дых чуть не до позвоночника. Что поделаешь, должно же когда-то таких пронимать… Попытки силой навязать Зоне свои правила трещали по всем швам. Из-за провала первых экспедиций в Зону никого не посылали месяца четыре, но вот, оказывается, созрели! Наши ребята спецконтингента отлынивали как могли, но некоторых таки отправили, на БТРах, разбавив солдатней до полного растворения. Прощались втихую, нажираясь до беспамятства. Светившимся от любопытства и азарта кретинам уходившие костюмы завидовали невесело: под Контроллера попадем – на десять минут больше проживут. Собрали двадцать человек на двух БТРах. Тридцать на трех. Из следующей партии в пятьдесят бойцов один, наконец, вернулся… где-то через полчаса после выхода, ибо забыл боекомплект и был комроты направлен обратно как балласт. Гениальный способ спасти свою жизнь ценою месяца дисбата стал притчей во языцех, и идиотскую затею оставили за полной невозможностью оформить ещё такой “поход”. Вылазки на полкилометра – километр вглубь, крупными отрядами с тяжелым вооружением продолжились, но толку с них не было никакого – Зона как таковая была дальше – а расход боеприпасов шел, да и случались всякие незначительные неприятности. И при всем при этом зародились и оформились сталкеры. Двести метров контрольной полосы, две колючки под током и начеку, ибо жить охота, солдаты застав. Полчища крыс, слепые псы, Контроллеры и Карлики. Не говоря уже о всём том, что внутри зоны и о чем из вооруженных сил и ученых внятное представление могли иметь только ушедшие в экспедиции в Зону, да и те с новостями домой не торопились. Сталкеры же частенько умудрялись не просто возвращаться, но и приносить всякую всячину, которая в основном представляла собой хлам неочевидных свойств, а оттого сомнительной полезности и повышенной опасности. Не сказать, чтобы вынос чего бы то ни было из Зоны радовал армейских шишек, или, может быть, госбезопасность, да и политиков. По крайней мере, восторга никто из них не выражал. А вот для ученых возможность заполучить хоть какой-то материал для исследований, кроме уже приевшегося ассортимента мертвых тел (в которых они все равно ни хрена полезного найти не смогли), оказалась важнее абстрактной этики. Что, может быть, и к лучшему, ибо пусть и окольными путями, но обеспечивало-таки изоляцию вынесенных артефактов. Налет недопонимания остался между армией и сталкерами именно с тех пор. Доставили друг другу неприятностей. Да что там, черт, это была настоящая война, с вертолетами, бронетехникой, разве что до ядерных бомб дело не дошло, так у нас каламбурили. Было очевидно, что и мы, и они вынуждены действовать на два фронта, ибо Зоне-то было всё равно, сталкер ты, простой солдат или костюм. Я к тому времени своим ребятам настойчиво посоветовал в очередное долбанное “светлое дело борьбы с бандитизмом” с подачи всемудрого и всеблагого командования не лезть и уж точно на сем поприще не светиться, дабы не заработать лишних проблем. Как и следовало ожидать, быстренько светлое дело насосалось. Чего – предлагаю догадаться читателю. Да, собственно, этим и захлебнулось. Сталкеры были неплохо снаряжены, метко стреляли, а как им прижимали хвост – уходили вглубь Зоны, куда наши соваться с бухты-барахты зареклись. Начались послабления, поблажки. В моду штабных коридоров вошла идея о сотрудничестве со сталкерами и использовании их. Я даже план оперативных мероприятий по этому поводу видел (и согласовывал), но сложно подружиться с теми, кого всё время их существования преследовал, давил, убивал, мешал жить и создавал неудобства другими способами. С другой стороны, облегчение передвижения в районе периметра не могло сталкеров не порадовать. Официально нельзя, но на откровенно человеческие следы на контрольной полосе летучий отряд рыл в десять с приказом “стрелять, потом разбираться” уже не отправляли. Установилось напряженное перемирие. Пожалуй, мы, “костюмы”, стали “военными сталкерами” тогда же. Не могут силовые органы добровольно отдать неизвестно кому и чему территорию с небольшую европейскую страну. Так что нам, бывшим бойцам спецподразделений, ныне “контингенту специальных сил”, предстояло представлять государство внутри Зоны. Значок шерифа заказывать у жестянщика самостоятельно. Для меня лично это означало Определенные Неудобства. К мысли о недоступности Зоны за месяцы пребывания на её периметре мы привыкли так же, как и самому её существованию. Кроме того, ещё свежи воспоминания о “проекте телята на убой”, как зло называли мы первые экспедиции, утащившие в пасть Зоне сотни с полторы только на наших глазах. Но деваться было, по сути, некуда, разве что увольняться, а это для человека военного определенное неудобство. Оттого-то и трудно нам понять сталкеров-добровольцев. Развлечение, как ни крути, специфическое. Народ вздохнул, всё взвесил и пошел строчить рапорта. Так что когда в сухом остатке на круг даже из нашей доблестной сотни тридцать человек перестало набираться, зло меня взяло. Остался. Балбес. Рассказали нам всё, что ученые смогли узнать – ворох несистематизированной, неполной и как ни крути бесполезной информации. Довели защитные костюмы до состояния, которое сами называли совершенством. Официально разрешили каждому выбрать себе вооружение – не секрет что больше показухи ради, большинство осталось с чем привыкло. Я же свою группу, которая после усушки и утруски, а точнее увалки, состояла из пятерых добрых молодцев да Вашего покорного слуги, подговорил обнаглеть в бланках заказов по максимуму. К всеобщему удивлению новьё приехало: Heckler and Koch G36, Fabrique Nationale FN2000 и их же P90, Isaeli Military Industries TAVOR… из нашего прислали Вал, как и следовало ожидать. Авиаторы говорят: некрасивый самолет не полетит. С оружием почему-то наоборот. Тавор, уродливый как десять Гроз, оказался чудо хорош. G36, если честно, я так и не понял чем лучше Калаша, а красавица ФН2000 в окопе стрельбища наелась песка где-то на третьем магазине и с почетом переехала в витрину оружейной комнаты с пометкой “муляж”. Впрочем, мой второй номер, Лешка Сивцев, своим экземпляром остался доволен, хотя для надежности запасся “изделием чехол пылегрязевлагозащитный резиновый номер два” на пару внушительных борделей. Прислали на выбор несколько ПНВ, разве что не выгорел заведомо лучший америкосовский по полтора Мерседеса каждый. Итого прибарахлились по-буржуйски. Остатки оружия и экипировки из партии мы бескорыстно, за три ящика водки, раздали проявившим скромность при составлении запросов коллегам. В свой первый выход я прошел по Зоне с пятью товарищами петлёй в пять километров, выпустил пять патронов, все в молоко, встретил пять комариных плешей, много всего еще, и вернул группу к обеду в пять часов. Во второй, не пройдя и двух километров, потерял двоих двухсотыми и срать хотел на эти числа страшным образом. Ни один из наших детекторов аномалий не запищал. И даже когда у шедшего крайним справа Антона Новикова закипающая кровь хлынула из носа – под шлемом сразу не увидели, хотя давно уже сидела где-то в душе неосознанная тревога. По ночам теперь снится, как Антон приседает с ходу, судорожным каким-то движением рвет снимать шлем. Я его по рации вызываю – а в ответ вроде помехи, но странные, бульканьем. И Игнат Лейцо, разумный такой, обстоятельный мужик, справа второй, шаг делает к Тохе, вроде как поддержать, потом ещё один. Тут у меня в голове сквозь ступор где-то мысль мерзкая для солдата. Что не надо этого делать, совсем не надо. Но я рта не успеваю раскрыть, быстр Игнат, сейчас поддержит лейтенанта Новикова и дальше пойдем, никто не узнает что за червяк у меня в душе шевельнулся. Тоха шлем стягивает, и оказывается, что стекло изнутри всё кровью залито, лица не видать. Совсем лежит Тоха, шлем вбок катится, из Тохиного лица глаза на Игната смотрят, рот открыт и кровь фонтаном льется оттуда, булькает. А глаза понятно почему смотрят, выпучены они, и лопнули вдруг разом. Я уже в себя немного пришел, ору так, что сохнет в глотке “Назад, Игнат!”. И голоса своего не слышу. Разворачивается Игнат, медленно рядом с Тохой садится. Я его лицо вижу, спокойное, но предательские струйки крови сбегают у него из носа, я это тоже вижу. И страшно становится. В наушнике голос Игната, последовательного, как всегда, “не подходите”, говорит, а сам из кобуры Гюрзу тянет. И так эта сцена мне разоренные Контроллерами заставы начинает напоминать, что я инстинктивно вбок прыгаю и Тавор свой навожу на Игната, короткий, легкий, покладистый, так хочется на крючок спусковой нажать, чтоб исчез и умирающий Игнат, и Тохины лопнувшие глаза, и эта проклятущая опушка, да вся Зона к черту! У Игната изо рта кровь идет, Гюрзу поднять не может, но жест мой видит и кивает головой своей там, в шлеме! Кто ещё это видит, да никто, он мне кивает, он для того и пистолет вынимал, я понимаю. Да, Игнат. Вернулись раньше графика. Без тел, поскольку доставать их не решились. Разговоры, объяснения, рассказы – всякое гавно в вентилятор. Как сказали доктора, под деревцем, видимо, висело что-то вроде филиала микроволновки, щадящего режима, типа чайник кипятить. Или мозги. Вот датчик и не сработал. Да парни, в принципе, могли спастись, если бы чуток расторопнее были. И вообще, не такие горячие головы. Но этой шутки я не понял. Не знаю, кто как на гражданке, но ваш покорный слуга полноценным костюмом, думаю, стал именно тогда. Прошло уже полгода. Технологию выходов в Зону наладили свою, хотя не гнушались заимствовать полезный опыт сталкеров. Нашли два своих бэтээра, залитые внутри чем-то вроде желе, но уже не блевали и даже вляпаться умника не нашлось. Естественно, танковыми колоннами больше не перлись напролом. Вертолетчики летали не ниже пятисот, а при необходимости посадки спускали на слабом канате нечто вроде якоря, так что потери техники дошли до приемлемого уровня. Можно сказать, мелочь. Со сталкерами познакомились малость, однако без нужды стараемся не пересекаться. По молчаливому соглашению в местах прохода следовой полосы сталкеры оставляют куски яркой ткани или ещё чего столь же кричащего, особым образом – дабы лишние люди несведущие, а также и нелюди, сведущие али нет, всё же туда-сюда не разгуливали. Опытные ситуацию просекли и нас, по-своему, поняли, а для молодежи военный сталкер по-прежнему воплощение зла и бездушности. Вот, кстати, почему: завелась новая такая порода, себя тоже сталкерами величают, ходок в Зону у них, простите за каламбур, видите ли, пацански много. А сами, ублюдки, выпрутся человек десяток за следовую, героически обойдут редкую здесь плешь, пристрелят от бедра пару крыс, цепью в километре от периметра залягут и ждут кого на возвращении с Зоны. Притом до того кретины, что разок наш отряд приняли, у которых вертолетчик при посадке безо всяких аномалий с мандража лопасть об дерево хлопнул. Надо сказать, что мы братишек как раз встречать шли. В общем, пожевали горе-сталкеров, выплюнули, пошли делегацией в села – а сталкеры жили рассредоточено вокруг Зоны – с уважаемыми “базарить”, экое ведь неожиданное затруднение. Довольно быстро выяснилось, что к чему, и теперь такую вот дрянь мы давим со всей силой в качестве жеста доброй воли. Ну и потому что мудаки. Фиг знает, какие проблемы они нам могут обеспечить. Но именно эта-то братия в кабаках за самых крутых и опытных идёт! Вот и распинаются во всю глотку, какие мы нехорошие. Может быть, вправду, мы и есть нехорошие. Что вокруг Зоны развернутся и шпионские операции, понятно было сразу. Да что там, можно сразу же было и догадаться, что бреши затыкать будут нами. Так что работать спокойно невозможно с начала и по сих пор. Нервные мы, да. Вот сейчас – Вы только представьте, - в экспедицию на секретную подземную базу Чернобыль-Два, о которой и нам-то рассказали навроде “придете, осмотритесь, вернетесь, доложите”, собираются прикомандировать американца! Якобы морская пехота, сержант Шаун Фавлер. Знаем таких сержантов! Так что когда особист “новость” сообщал про парня из ЦРУ, я едва не заржал. С мужиком познакомили, ибо именно мне с командой предстояло идти на задание. Шаун понравился, честное слово, но вся операция тревожила. Они ведь постоянно, эти Случайные происшествия. - You work for CIA. (Ты работаешь на ЦРУ). - Да. С Шауном быстро условились говорить каждый на языке другого, чтобы в заморочке легко воспринимать на слух слова родного языка. Он, кстати, русский знал не хуже, чем я английский. - Я сказал начальству, что у вас коррупция. И мне нужно совсем немного, чтобы подкупить кого надо. Но я не подкупаю. Я слышал что-то, и не хочу в Зоне случайно ээээто…. Плохо. Просто подарок, надеюсь, послужит. Пять коробок с аппаратами ночного видения, теми самыми, полторамерседесовыми, конечно, прошли тщательный досмотр и контроль. Я не видел никакой разумной причины отказываться. - Thank you, man, by the way dont be surprised that we are quite well-equipped, with your nightvision, I may even say perfectly. (Спасибо, мужик. Кстати не удивляйся, мы неплохо оснащены, а с твоими ночниками, можно сказать, даже идеально). Шаун действительно оказался неплохим малым. На полигоне легко вписался в отряд. Понимал с полуслова, двигался легко, а стрелял точно. Кроме того отлично понимал, что в Зоне этого недостаточно. И совсем не хотел, как он выразился однажды, уронив магазин при перезарядке в зачете на скоростную стрельбу, catastrophe. Поставили янки третьим, ибо передвигались мы, как все нормальные люди по минному полю, гуськом. Вышли без приключений, без приключений же дошли до отмеченного на карте входа в бункер Чернобыля – Два. Эпизодические перестрелки да общеизвестные аномалии не в счет, в Зоне люди – одна из главных опасностей, однако с костюмами обоснованно предпочитали не связываться. Но над бункером вместо маскировочного сарая стояло две палатки. Людей видно не было. Небольшие проблемы, правда? Я приблизился к входному шлюзу – маскировка сорвана. И в этот момент возникло неожиданное затруднение: за спиной зазвучали выстрелы, и голос по связи оповестил “ребята, ищите Контроллера, быстро”. Я обернулся. На нашу пятерку шли зомби. Попадать из винтовки с их координацией можно было только в небо, а вот гранаты в руках имели предназначение вполне определенное. Я насчитал десять клиентов, прицелился и… замер. Это безглазое лицо, тело, однажды уже простреленное моим ТАВОРом, я бы узнал из тысячи. Оно снилось мне по ночам. Контроллеры могли подчинять живых людей. Но Игнат был уже полгода как мертв! И вот он шел на меня. Своей обычной, ничуть не замедленной походкой. С неизменной Грозой в руках, которой водил в разные стороны, будто не определился, кто друг, а кто враг. По эффекту Игната превзошло бы разве что явление Христово. Мы и огонь прекратили. Все таращились в изумлении. А Игнат, или кто там это был в его теле, поднял винтовку повыше, к самым черным дырам вытекших глаз. Ствол смотрел на меня. Раздался выстрел. Второй. - What the fuck are ya waiting for, Cristmas? (Какого черта мы ждете, Рождества?) – наш неутомимый ковбой всё же забыл русский от напряжения: If ya wanna, suicide, but without me please! (Хотите покончить с собой – пожалуйста, но чур без меня), – тело Игната дернулось, ещё, и медленно осело: - I’m surrounded by a zombie mob with a squad of mad suicidic Russians! Catastrophe! (я окружен толпой зомби с командой сумасшедших русских самоубийц! Катастрофа!) Парень спас мне жизнь, и теперь у него истерика. Правда, дальше сами как-то отстрелялись, а когда Лешка Сивцев, отвлекшись, выпустил короткую очередь куда-то в лес, прильнув к своему компьютеру обнаружения и наведения на винтовке, остатки зомби и вовсе энтузиазм потеряли, если не сказать издохли окончательно. В отряде никого Контролером не задело, специальные датчики мозговой активности в шлеме отслеживали такие вещи и при необходимости, “появлении признаков аномальной мозговой деятельности”, как это называлось в инструкции, впрыскивали “расслабляющее средство широкого спектра действия”, соблазнительно похожее на ЛСД. В известной степени это спасало. Впрочем, нельзя не порадоваться, что избежали искусственного счастья на сей раз, как и прочих ран. Посему пора было вскрывать люк. И мы вскрыли. Два окровавленных лица. Не зомби – это приятно. Два ствола в лоб. Заряженные – это неприятно. Шлюз и задумывался как оборонительное сооружение, так что весь наш арсенал был здесь беспомощен. Отступить получилось бы почти без потерь, а вот пробиться – вряд ли. Но обошлось. Двое сталкеров были до того подраны, что предпочли “сдаться на милость” – тем более что, похоже, не пребывали под воздействием баек о злых плохишах военных. Огнестрельные раны Гюрзы под СП-5 (Спаси и сохрани душу его, Господи!), вырванный из спины кусок мяса, многочисленные ушибы и неплохая доза из-за повреждения скафандров. Наших средств не хватало, а до большой земли два с хвостом дня. Так что перебинтовали парней и решили углубляться. А что ещё делать? Вид Чернобыль - Два сохранял приличный, даже свет работал, что вызывало у меня само по себе легкое непонимание. Похоже, слухи о дополнительном ядерном реакторе, засекреченном и замаскированным под основными, подтверждались. Причем эта штука ещё функционировала! В десять месяцев автономности, с Первого Выброса, я поверю. В несколько десятков лет – нет. А это означало, что Чернобыль – Два на территории тогда еще просто зоны отчуждения реактора действовал и был обитаем! Ни разгрома, ни аномалий, пробираясь по коридорам туда, где, по идее, должны были находиться центральные помещения, мы не обнаружили. Впрочем, пыль и пауки служили признаком того, что здесь знавали лучшие дни. По дороге сталкеры отрубились, пришлось их тащить. Пару спусков, несколько коридоров и шлюзов, каждый из которых тщательно обследовался на предмет сюрпризов, и мы попали в жилую зону, где по указателям легко нашли медблок. Признаки чьего-либо присутствия и всего прочего решили искать малость позже, дабы не похоронить сталкеров прежде времени. Уложили на кушетки, перевязали основательно, подвели капельницы, выставили Мишу Повалова и Тёму Звучко охраной, а сами, то есть я, Лешка и Шаун, пошли осмотреться. Внезапно откуда-то из коридора донесся металлический грохот. Выкатывавшаяся из полутьмы конструкция оказалась похожа на образцы из фильмов про битвы роботов… или из политехнического музея, где, правда, шестиствольный пулемет забыли прикрутить. Длинный коридор, гладкие стены – именно так, на ровном месте во всех смыслах этих слов, и возникают Неожиданные затруднения. - Следуйте за мной, – голос определенно доносился из динамиков громкой связи базы. Что ж, пожить ещё немного мало кто откажется. Лешка Сивцев хрюкнул в эфире. “Catastrophe,” - от Шауна я ничего другого услышать и не ожидал. Проследовали. По дороге мучили грустные мысли о том, как должна быть организована система защиты подобной базы, и какие проблемы нам может создать управляющий ею. Или управляющее, это вряд ли лучше. По голосу синтезатора не разберешь, однако. Не придется пожалеть, что сразу не получили свою дозу свинца внутримышечно? Впереди открылась автоматическая дверь. Комната внутри была похожа на систему управления блоком экспериментальных установок. Хотя бы тем, что одна стена из бронестекла открывала вид на эти самые установки. Но целью путешествия, очевидно, являлся обыкновенный компьютер с открытым на нем экраном коммуникатора локальной сети. Я устроился за терминалом, положил руки на клавиатуру и стал вглядываться в бегущие строчки. - Я не представлюсь и не поздороваюсь. Вы – армейское подразделение и присланы выяснить состояние базы Чернобыль-два? - Да и да, - отбрехиваться не имело смысла, к тому же, сразу нас не убили, и это обнадеживало. - Проникнуть на базу невозможно. Входы завалены и заклинены, системы управления воротами не функционируют, в районе наблюдается концентрация аномалий, препятствующих силовому вскрытию. - И вы нам поверите? - Не будьте идиотом. Вы выйдете отсюда только на этом условии, а потом выполните его. Далее я попрошу всех, кроме командира отряда, отойти от терминала. Выглядело это подозрительно. Комната, заставленная оборудованием – не коридор, можно попробовать дать бой пулемету на гусеницах. Но что потом? Автоматические турели на потолке? Газ? Или душ из ведьминого студня? Денек не обещал быть легким. Скрепя сердце, ребята подчинились. - Отгадайте загадку, майор, - собеседник определенно желал блеснуть интеллектом. Конечно, лейтенанта мало, а полковника многовато, так что телепатом он скорее всего не был. - Что важное случится приблизительно через пятьдесят четыре часа? - Плановый выброс. – загадка по зубам любому в Зоне. - Не совсем верно, майор…. Выживший ученый на базе. Почему бы и нет? Всякая экспериментальная чертовщина, наблюдения за Зоной… Звучало абсурдно до правдоподобия. Есть даже результат, который невидимый человек, позвольте называть так оптимистично автора строчек на экране за неимением доказательств обратного, разрешил донести до внешнего мира. И тема, касающаяся всей команды: - В медотсеке вы пытаетесь привести в порядок двух человек. С ними возможны проблемы. Я рекомендую вам убить их как можно быстрее и сейчас отключаю системы медот… черт. Господа, где ваши пациенты? На экране появилось изображение с камеры наблюдения. Обе койки оказались пусты, если не считать вороха окровавленных бинтов, дверь отсека открыта. В проеме, по идее, должны были стоять парой оставленные бойцы. Я вызвал ребят по связи… предчувствуя результат. И мы побежали обратно, мимо неподвижного охранного робота, на ходу перехватывая винтовки поудобнее. Вспыхнул и погас свет, после секундной задержки загорелись красные аварийные огни. Похоже, у нас вновь появились небольшие проблемы. Голос из динамика сухо сообщил: “я могу пустить газ, но все снабжены противогазами. Силовой кабель поврежден, часть камер и автоматических пулеметов не работает. Кроме того… ваши противники, подозреваю, не люди”. Обнадежил, Будда, Мессия, мать! Шаун обогнал меня на полкорпуса, и всё равно, мы услышали, пожалуй, самое эмоциональное из его “catastrophe!”. Видать, обглоданные тела товарищей по оружию таки были янки в новинку. Даже и просто прокушенные, но если учесть, что с этой парой ковбой прошел чуть не к самому центру Зоны, а я и Леха последние полгода с ними вообще расставались считанные разы, картина впечатляла. Я отвернулся и встретился глазами с офицером американской военной разведки. Сейчас мы были в одной упряжке, но главное не это. Главное я разглядел за его спиной. - Right behind you!!!! (Прямо сзади тебя!) Метрах в сорока из полутьмы выходили двое. Рваные защитные костюмы придавали им человеческий облик, однако передвигались они, неестественно семеня ногами, далеко вперед выставив узловатые передние конечности с растопыренными когтями. В эту секунду твари прыгнули по-обезьяньи, оттолкнувшись руками, сразу метров на пять. - Right behind me is my ass! (Прямо сзади меня моя жопа) – американец, молодец, мгновенно вспоминал о многофункциальном решателе проблем калибра пять пятьдесят шесть. В три ствола. На весь магазин каждый. Обычно спеси такое обращение убавляло… но не сейчас. Один из монстров вильнул и принял большинство свинцовых подарочков на себя. И в то время, когда его отшвыривало к левой стене, вторая зверушка сделала ещё два прыжка. Вот тебе и практика по скоростной стрельбе, главный приз – жизнь, утешительных не значится. В компьютерной игре можно бы было шарахнуть из подствольника, да только реальность ограниченного пространства не давала шансов избежать града осколков… вот такие умные мысли приходят в ответственный и более чем вероятно последний момент жизни, пока рука совершает отработанную прогулку в карман разгрузки и обратно под винтовку. Ещё два прыжка, дьявольская мартышка дала бы фору истребителю на взлете. Три очереди почти в упор, дорогая. С моих губ, кажется, рвется крик берсерка. Будто наткнувшись в прыжке на невидимую стену, дрянь обрушилась на пол, окрашенный в кровь аварийным освещением… и кровью. В это время едва забытый подранок встал от стены. В рожке – тридцать патронов, считаем для простоты по три грамма каждый. Так что наш друг поднимал вместе с собой грамм сто пятьдесят свинца минимум, при условии повального нашего косоглазия. И не казался очень этим озабочен, по крайней мере, двигался с прежней скоростью. Хуже – в прежнем направлении. Спина предательски взмокла. Пахло жареным, пора было менять тактику. Единственным укрытием в округе казался зал медблока. Туда я и приказал отходить, вернее, прыгать, лететь, да хоть телепортироваться! Оказавшись внутри, Лёха успел выкинуть в щель закрывавшейся двери ручную гранату. С другой стороны в ту же щель просунули когтистую лапу. Но створки сошлись, лапа задергалась и обмякла. Глухо бухнуло. Ещё и ещё раз, это уже стучало молотом сердце в груди. Тут дверь поехала обратно. Естественно, она же управлялась и снаружи! Почему-то никто не сомневался, что появится в проходе. Похоже, одна из тварей успела отпрыгнуть достаточно далеко от взрыва. Для неё то есть достаточно, черт подери! А нам тут особо гранатами кидаться было ох не с руки. Вместо ожидаемого триумфа я загнал отряд в ловушку. Оставался последний шанс, призрачный, абсурдный, но видит Бог, ничего больше в голову не приходило. Зверюга соригинальничала – вбежала по потолку, отчего первые пули ушли ниже. И прыгнула на Леху. Я выпустил в монстра остаток магазина и побежал. Налево по коридору, направо, снова направо. Дыхание прервалось, сердце не билось, каждая клетка, каждая молекула сжимала и разжимала ноги. Перед глазами пелена, алый полумрак, уши заложило, на языке шуршала кровавая вата. Если бы в спину тогда выпустили пулю, она меня не догнала. Не споткнусь. Не ошибусь поворотом. Ребята продержатся хоть немного. Знал точно, иначе нельзя. Может быть, майор Кошкин был уже труп? Может, ужасное создание разорвало меня в прыжке, и лишь бессмертная душа спешила к Нему из подземелья? И Он упокоил, подарил чудесным сном о том, как я спасся, как живу? На поверхности у входа на базу Чернобыль-два я положил на землю израненного Шауна и огляделся. Никаких следов недавнего побоища, которое тогда казалось серьезным. Разбираться не было ни времени, ни сил. До выброса оставалось от силы два дня, сюда мы впятером тащились без малого три, теперь же я был один и с янки на плечах, так что следовало очень поторопится. Но это уже действительно были сущие пустяки. - You are the best spy I ever worked with, Shaun Fowler. (Ты лучший из шпионов, с которыми я когда-либо работал, Шаун Фавлер). - А ты лучший из бойцов, за которыми я когда-либо шпионил, Василий Кошкин, - слова давались американцу нелегко. Я едва мог надеяться, что он выживет. Дорога обратно прошла без проблем, разве что разок свернул шею изумленному Контроллеру, с зомби которого тоже что-то нехорошее приключилось. Всё же, когда показался блокпост, я испытал облегчение. Уставший, потерявший отряд, несущий на плечах отличного, но, может быть, чуток неудачливого с достающимися заданиями американца, без защитного костюма и почти без оружия. Я успел до Выброса, что неплохо. Я выходил из Зоны, хотя такого не должно было случиться, более чем нормально. Я выжил, совсем хорошо! Пора выполнять принятые обязательства. Вся эта экспедиция… Что поделаешь, постоянно возникают Небольшие проблемы. Верхний Чернобыль – в своём роде симпатичный город. Строгая организация, порядок, тишина и размеренность. И вот я по аллее иду в самый центр, откуда вся эта красота и размеренность происходит. В штаб контингента специальных сил при Зоне отчуждения Чернобыльской АЭС. Хорошо мне, спокойно, и даже несколько пофиг. Человеку, знаете ли, свойственно меняться, и меняться быстро. Ибо некоторые вещи воспринять просто так невозможно. В Верхнем Чернобыле около двенадцати тысяч жителей. Как говаривал один физик, у каждого есть некоторый горизонт. И когда он сужается до точки, говорят: “вот моя точка зрения”. Это не всегда прокатывает. Вместить всё. Но приходится. Мне же теперь довольно-таки по барабану. Шауна не донес. Донес тело. Как бы ещё не пришлось за него отчет о проведенной разведке писать… но с такими ранами люди обычно не живут. Кроме разве что майора Кошкина. Помните, говорят: у кошки семь жизней? Приятно позволить себе роскошь плевать на кое-что, вообще относиться ко всему проще, с юмором. Суета сует. Как по телевизору. Прогуливаюсь. Когда я вбежал в лаборатории, к компьютеру, дверь закрылась. Моё искушение ждало в окошке сообщений. Куда встать, на какие кнопки нажать и что после этого должно быть. Чувствовал себя при этом отвратительно: больно и приятно, холодно и жарко, мышцы, кажется, лопались от напряжения. Хозяин базы доверял свой эксперимент майору Кошкину, пусть и в качестве подопытного кролика. Второго, иначе как бы он сам выжил? В коридоре милые создания стояли над телами Леши и Шауна. Кажется, они что-то жрали. Твари подняли глаза, уставились на то, что они рассматривали как следующую жертву. Винтовки моим товарищам не помогли, посему я отложил верный Тавор и убил эту мерзость. Попрощался с мертвым Лешей, снял за ненадобностью защитный костюм, взвалил на себя еле дышащего Шауна… остальное известно. Ах да, самое главное! Про Выброс-то. По данным моего невидимого собеседника из Чернобыля - Два, через три часа будет не просто плановый выброс. Точнее, совсем не просто выброс, а нечто, по масштабам сопоставимое только с Первым Выбросом, вроде как Второй. Представляю, что сказал бы мнимый сержант морской пехоты США, не отгони его гостеприимный хозяин базы от монитора. Появятся новые монстры, новые ловушки, с которыми даже мне придется учиться справляться. Зона расширится на несколько километров, поглотит нынешний периметр, заставы… и Верхний Чернобыль. Арбуз лопнет. Не думаю, что в процессе кто-то выживет, сам пробовать не хочу, оттого и спешил. Но сейчас торопиться некуда. За три часа я уберусь отсюда без проблем. Успеет сбежать командующий и его штаб. А вот двенадцать тысяч человек эвакуировать не получится. Никак. Да пытаться не будут, во избежание паники. В лучшем случае найдут “гуманное” решение. Газ пустят например, чтобы люди отошли спокойно, во сне. Впервой что ли? Отбрехаются. Эта постоянная ложь утомляет немножко. Все и всем. Меньше чем за год в Зоне погибли мучительной смертью тысячи людей, потеряны десятки единиц техники. На моих глазах отжимало кровь и сплющивало тела, отрывало ноги и головы, шинковало на куски, варило и жарило, их ели, раздирали и переваривали живьем, их превращали в ходячие трупы. И уцелевшие каждый раз на это смотрят, прокусывая языки от бессилия, проглатывая стоны и потом отрыгивая желчью бессонными ночами, чтобы с утра встать по-новой за проклятущую рулетку, ждать, согревая зажигалкой вечно мерзнущие руки, когда выпадет их номер. Копаются в дерьме по высочайшему повелению, во имя хрен знает каких общечеловеческих ценностей и Великого Прогресса того же гнилого качества. Зону все рассматривают как любопытный феномен, Кубик Рубика, крутят так и сяк в тепле и уюте. Все, кроме тех, кто лазит к ней в пасть, кого она пожирает и кого сплевывает про запас, кому снятся пустые глазницы и лохмотья кожи живых мертвецов, тех, кто узнает в этом сне себя. До сих пор никто даже представления не имеет, что это такое, каких опасностей ждать и как справляться с тем, чего уже дождались. Но, право, что Вы! Ничего особенного-то нет и быть не может! Вы послушайте, почитайте, что это такое: некоторые сложности, незначительные неприятности, определенные неудобства, случайные происшествия, неожиданные затруднения, небольшие проблемы. А так, вообще-то, всё в порядке! Что ж. Замечательно. Вот я по аллее иду в штаб контингента специальных сил при Зоне отчуждения Чернобыльской АЭС. Военный сталкер, костюм и сам не знаю кто. Вспоминаю товарищей. Голубоглазого Антона Новикова. Грозу Игната Лейцо. Окровавленные бронежилет Миши Повалова и каску Тёмы Звучко. Сосредоточенного Лешку Сивцева, прильнувшего к окуляру. Шауна Фавлера, спасшего меня от той Грозы, и его словечко любимое. Медленно иду, нарочито еле ногами перебираю, к самому командующему. У меня для него маловажная, но любопытная новость. Хочу сообщить, что скоро будет еще одна сложность. Неприятность. Неудобство. Происшествие. Затруднение. Проблема. Будет, если хотите,Небольшая катастрофа.